Speech-to-text transcription is commonly used in many applications. The transcription is usually performed by a human agent. However, the use of human agents to transcribe voice data to text is costly, and sometimes the transcription quality is less than satisfactory. With significant advances in speech recognition and language modeling tools, machine-based solutions for speech-to-text transcription are becoming a reality. Such solutions may be used in combination with a human agent or separately.